I Never Knew They'd Be Back (AIMILY)
by Zealous Zoey
Summary: After Emily 'gets shot', this is my interpretation of what happens, and then some full blown AU drama.
1. Preview (EMILY POV)

_I'm Emily Thorne, but you may as well call me Amanda Clarke again, because I'm 'dead', I was shot on my wedding day by Victoria Grayson. At least that is how the story is going to go according to the police and the world's press._

That's what Emily thought anyway, she was still in her wedding dress, soggy and heavy from all the drowned fabric. She must have swam at least 10 miles, people would still be panicking over her body._ I'm going to sink so far down, that by the time they think they've found my body, it's inconclusive for any identification result_s. She had told that to Nolan a few days ago, she sighed, how she was going to miss him. But it was her and Aiden now, and that was always the plan. He was there waiting for her, a helicopter and all, how else could they get out of the country. A dead women, and a terrorist/murderer?  
They had told Nolan they were going to the Maldives, but despite the fact Nolan was their best-friend, they couldn't even trust him with their upcoming location. They were really going to Ruben Island, Japan. Where Takeda had set up Revenge school many years ago. Maybe when the air clears of 'Emily's death', she might told Nolan where she really was and what she was really doing, but for now her and Aiden boarded the helicopter she had bought, with the pilot she had bribed. Emily pulled off the soaked wedding dress, below she had her 'revenge-ing' clothes on, just for comfort. Then just as the hellicopter rose and took off, she cuddled to Aiden and closed her eyes.

_Can I get away with this? What will Nolan do without me? What would my punishment be if they ever found out?_


	2. Preview (AIDEN POV)

_I'm Aiden. It seems like everyone around here hates me, apart from Emily of course. That's why I'm leaving for Japan with her right? I just hope her plan was going to work._

This just kept going through his head as he waited for Emily to swim to the shoreline. She was 'dead' now, but all that meant to him was she WAS his. _They could spent the rest of their lives in love if she's let them. If anyone would let them._ He shook his head at that, no one was going to kow of their plan but Jack and Nolan, both of which though they were going to the Maldives, not Ruben Island. They were going to take over Revenge School, because after he killed Takeda, there was no one to do it. He saw her, all wet and heavy, she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. _If only that had of been for me and not for a Grayson._ He nearly thought that out loud, but all Emily would have done was laugh at him. He looked into the back seat of the helicopter she had bought, he quickly climbed in it. He wanted to be gone from this nasty place, and now that he had his chance to that with Emily, he wasn't going to waste it.

_I want to be there soon, finally (kind-a) leave this revenge life behind. It was starting to ruin me and my only relation. Now not only do I have happiness, but I have the girl I fell in love with 6 years ago._


	3. Preview (CHARLOTTE POV)

_People call me Charlotte Grayson, I'm not, I'm Charlotte Clarke. I hate what they did to my father and now: probably my dead sister's best friend._

She looked over the side of the boat, Emily lying there - blood on her handcrafted silk dress. You could even see her champagne flute floating next to her. Why did my 'parents' always do this to nice people. But it wasn't my father this time, it had to of been my mother. Charlotte was fed up with them, they had framed her real father, and now the closest thing she had to a real sister. She would get her own Revenge some day. For now she stared down at the red ocean below her, red with blood. _How could someone do this, especially on their wedding day, whether she loved the man or not?_ She shook her head and walked away, she tried to find her brother, he would be traumatic. He had loved that girl with all of his heart, he would have done everything for her. _Including take those bullets._ She had though as he wiped her brothers tears. He was distraught, his words couldn't come out of his mouth properly. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do, no one could bring people back to life.

_I'm sorry Daniel, Nolan, Aiden. All the people Emily had relations too, she couldn't think but think about them, even Aiden. He may have been the whole Hampton's worse enemy, but he had always been good to me._


End file.
